


Kept Men

by forthosebelow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is weird, heats are desperate, and old bonds can come back to life. Or Clint's heat triggers Steve's and Coulson saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A note on Age of Ultron: Wasn’t Laura amazing? And the Barton kids adorable? Didn’t they fill you with joy? And now it’s time to completely ignore their existence. Actually, ignore anything that’s happened after the first Avengers. Except the first little bit of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. …Maybe.
> 
> Some bits of this may not seem all that consensual because of the whole "I'm in heat and desperate" thing. Like some conversations might have needed to happen. Please let me know if you think it needs to get tagged. It doesn't seem too bad for me but I live in my own head and have a different perspective.
> 
> I wish I could say this is why I haven't updated my Tony/Bruce fic. I promise I will before Christmas. Yes, I know its May.

God was Steve pretty. Clint didn’t even find himself that attracted to him but all those muscles and that jaw were just… aesthetically pleasing. On more than one occasion Steve had put on his dopiest grin and told Clint that he was pretty too. That usually led to kissing. Even saliva strings were pretty on Steve. With his blue eyes wet, Clint could see his reflection and feel his own heartbeat underneath Steve’s skin. Since New York and Loki and all of them moving into Stark Tower, Clint and Steve had fallen in together. They shared quarters and secrets and a mutual sense of high alert around alphas. Things weren’t the same as before, things could never be the same, they were both missing their alphas, both of them had these broken pieces of their identity laying around, practically begging for someone to come play with them. But it was nice to have someone warm in bed beside you. And kissing always felt good.

Clint was in the range when he felt his first bought of queasiness. A low half ache in the pit of stomach with sharp edges of pain that felt like hunger and vomit. He cursed quietly, he did not have for this! He tried to ignore it but every time he shifted he could feel the stream of slick. He didn’t even shower before he headed back to Steve and his bedroom.

Steve was reading mission reports when Clint came in and his nostrils flared, dragging in the scent of an omega going into heat. “Jarvis?” Steve asked, eyes fixed on Clint as he flopped, still sweaty from his workout, onto the bed, “Will you please ask Dr. Banner to come here?”  
“Right away, sir.”

Sweat was beading along Clint’s muscles and soaking his shirt while his natural lubrication soaked his shorts. “Come on, up you go,” Steve said and hoisted Clint to his feet, “We gotta put something down on the matters.” Clint was unsteady on his feet, swaying ever so slightly as Steve threw back the comforter, grabbed the largest towel they had, and placed it over the bottom sheet. Clint’s nipples were clearly visible through his t-shirt and Steve made soft sounds to calm Clint’s desperate ones as he dragged the shirt over his roommate’s head. “You know it’ll feel better once the fabrics not rubbing over them every time you move.”

“Sirs, Dr. Banner is at the door.”  
Steve settled Clint back down on the bed before answering the door. Bruce remained as neutral as only a beta could as he was hit with the heat smell. “Clint?” Steve nodded and stepped aside to let the doctor into the room. Clint smiled weakly at both of them.  
“Heya Doc.”   
Bruce smiled back and Steve sat on the opposite side of the bed. “Okay Clint, when was your last heat?”  
“Before New York.”  
“So let’s say about seven months?”  
“Let’s.”

Bruce checked Clint’s pulse and placed a quick kiss to Clint’s forehead. Steve bristled. Clint wasn’t his and he wasn’t Clint’s but only because that wasn’t possible. Clint was still his to protect even if Bruce was just a beta. “I didn’t bring a thermometer and just wanted to make sure he didn’t feel too hot, Steve.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You didn’t do anything. If anyone should be sorry it’s me.”

Clint whimpered, eyes screwed up as more of the heat smell doused the room. “You look fine, Clint. This one’ll probably hit a bit longer and harder because it’s been so long since the last one but nothing to worry about. You don’t have an alpha, do you?” Bruce asked. Clint shook his head. “Do you want to ask anybody?”

“Who?” Clint laughed. “Everybody on the team but Thor’s an omega or a beta and Thor ain’t around.”  
“There’s Pepper.”  
“Tony would kill me.”  
Bruce nodded. “Probably. I’ll make you some tea which should ease the cramps. I assume you’ll be staying with him, Steve?”  
“Of course.”

The shorts came off after Bruce had stopped back by with the tea. At first Clint had drank it to not hurt Bruce’s feeling but it did ease some of the tension in his middle. Steve puttered around the room, tiding and making sure things were where they needed to be for when the heat was at its strongest. Eventually, he just fell into bed beside Clint who was a mess. Tear tracks covered his face and he’d already chewed a hole in his lip, his cock was so hard it was purple. Steve hated that there was nothing he could do to make it feel better.

In his dazed state Clint had presented to him and Steve had done the best he could with his fingers, stretching Clint’s sloppy hole, but only a knot could stop the pain in Clint’s balls and belly. He’d never gone into heat without an alpha. From day one Bucky had been there, stuffing him full of cock, taking care of him, claiming him. Even throughout their time in the Howling Commandos, they’d always been able to slip away when Steve’s cycle hit. He hadn’t had a heat since. Fear and sadness could delay a heat but losing a bond had the power to stop one completely. Then there was the ice and no matter what the doctors had said, Steve felt like maybe, that was it, he’d never have a heat again. It had been over two years, without the ice, since he had.

The heat came in waves and every couple hours Clint’s body would relax its self just a little bit. Enough for Steve to take him to the bathroom so piss could dribble out Clint’s throbbing prick into the bathtub, because Steve didn’t trust his aim, spoon some cold food into his mouth, and make him drink more of Bruce’s tea. During one of the lulls he’d even been able to change the sheets and give Clint a shower. The heat had hit early in the day and they finally fell asleep around three the next morning. Steve was naked too, using his body heat to stop some the shivers that racked Clint’s body. 

They both woke up with a start not long after they had dozed off. Jarvis was talking to them, “Sirs, someone is bypassing my protocols and entering the room.” Steve growled about to spring on whoever the intruder was when Clint cried out.  
“Clint? Honey? What’s wrong?” Steve was worried. Slick poured from the smaller man.  
“Phil!”

Steve glared as the trespasser entered the room, expecting them to be terrifying, but only finding the face of the mild agent who’d died before New York. Clint cried the man’s name again. The agent started stripping in the most efficient manner Steve had ever seen. This must all be a dream. Coulson had died. Clint had mourned. Clint had recovered his heartbreak enough to have a heat and now this man’s ghost had the gall to show up and reopen that wound.

“Agent Coulson?”  
“Hi Steve. Yes, I’m not dead. I was then I wasn’t. Something about effective team builder.” Clint was whimpering, pushing his ass into the air and Phil could not tear his eyes away from it. Steve wanted to ask how but he knew he probably wasn’t going to get much of an answer. So he just asked,  
“How did you know to come now?”  
“Natasha.”

Clint’s face was buried in the mattress, back arched, and knees pulled apart. Steve was fascinated by how it looked. He’d been in that position himself, presenting his hole, his body, to an alpha, begging to be claimed. He knew what was coming. Coulson was naked and coming towards the bed. Steve was ready to bolt and he made to go as Coulson crawled behind Clint. A trail of slick dripped past Clint’s balls and Coulson scooped it up with his finger and pushed into Clint’s hole. “There’s my good boy.” He murmured, massaging Clint’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart looking as even more slick rolled out. Steve’s senses were battling, parts were a constant chance of alpha, alpha, alpha, while his others wanted him to run.

Before he could decide, Clint’s hand shot out from beneath himself and grabbed Steve’s wrist. “Stay. Please.” Steve tried to settle himself but his eyes kept darting from Clint’s face to Coulson. Phil was running his cock against Clint’s hole, his knot had already started to grow. Clint’s face was contorted by bliss. And Steve found himself very hard. He whimpered in time with Clint when Coulson finally pushed in and buried himself deep within his omega’s body.

“You’re mine, Clint. Mine. Mine. Mine. Always. Always mine.”  
“Yes, yours, sir. Yours!”

Steve groaned and felt a trickle of something wet on his ass. He felt dirty and jealous as he watched the person he had grown to consider his best friend get filled up and reclaimed by another man. He wanted a knot. He wanted those words, the promises of always, to be for him. He wanted to be bred. He wanted to not be a broken omega anymore, goddamn it!

He ground against the palm of his hand as Coulson’s knot started to catch the rim of Clint’s hole. Clint was sobbing in relief and Steve was starting to sob in desperation. Phil smelled so good. His cock was so hard and nothing seemed like enough. “Steve, baby, I’ll get to you in a minute, I promise,” Coulson groaned “Just let me take care of Clint and then I’ll get to you.”

Phil worked his knot inside of Clint while he bit the juncture of the omega’s neck and shoulder, recreating the bond between them. Clint spilled across the towel, sweaty and exhausted as the knot continued to push against his prostate and milk him, keeping his alpha’s come deep inside him where it belonged. “I missed you. I missed you. I missed you.” Phil chanted against Clint’s damp skin. 

“Steve…” Clint murmured.  
Steve had pressed himself face down on the mattress when Coulson had come. Disgusted with himself because of how badly he wanted to feel that come painting his insides. He ached inside from all his need. At the sound of Clint’s voice though, he made himself look up. It was Phil that responded though. “Yeah I know, I’ll take care of him. But only if you want me to.”  
“I do.”

They kissed breathlessly as they waited for Phil’s knot to shrink. He slipped free as soon as he could and placed a hand on Steve’s back. Clint just scooted over to place kisses against the fevered skin. Steve jumped at the contact. “Steve,” Coulson’s voice was so smooth and seemed to work like aloe on a sunburn, “You went into heat. Do you want my help through it?”  
“I’m not in heat.”  
“You’re dripping.” Clint informed him.  
“Clint,” Phil chastised softly, “Often times when omegas live together for an extended period of time their cycles sync up. You’ve been living with Clint for months and his heat triggered yours. I’m only going to help if you want me to.”

Steve raised his ass as high in the air as he could force it, breath catching in his throat, “Please alpha.”  
Phil had gotten hard again during the conversation. Steve’s heat smell had mixed with the familiar one of Clint’s and Coulson knew he was hopelessly aroused and out of his element. But he had two willing, heat wild, omegas before him, one sated and one breathless, and it was time to prove himself.

Steve was tight around him as he pushed himself into his drenched entrance. Clint was kissing Steve and Steve was moaning. It was one of the beautiful things Phil had ever seen or heard. “You feel so good, Steve.”  
“Please knot me, please!”

The instant Coulson’s knot was fully inside of Steve’s wrecked hole, Steve came all over Clint’s belly and started crying big, messy tears. “It’s all right, it’s all good.” Clint soothed him, feeding him a mixture of his own come and the come leaking out of Clint’s ass, taking licks himself. Steve could not stop whimper out thanks.

They arranged themselves for sleep after Phil was able to pull free of Steve, taking in deep breaths of each other’s smells. Coulson was the first one to break the silence, “When you are not in heat, Steve, I think all three of us will need to have a discussion about how to proceed.”  
“Steve stays.”  
“I think that’s for Steve to decide, Clint.”  
“You said ‘all three of us’.”

Steve lay in place wrapped around the side of Clint that Phil did not occupy and listened to them bicker. He knew he would stay. Phil would claim him. Clint would love him. He would stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never intended to ever continue this story but then and idea combined with what an overwhelming response to the first chapter, prompted me to continue. thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> Also if you happen to comment, do you want to hear back? I usually don't respond because I usually don't have anything to say other than 'thank you' or some random letters to express the gasping I do whenever I get a comment. But if you do, I don't know, put an * at the end or something. I really am very appreciative of all the feedback I get and I don't really have any clue what to do with it.

Phil Coulson was a lucky son of a bitch. Everyone knew it too. Eyes followed him wherever he went. He had two of the most drool worthy omegas in his bed with their matching bond marks and their mingled scents clinging to him wherever he went. Double bonds were rare, not because they weren’t usually possible, but because monogamy was still the norm. Other alphas were jealous, betas impressed, and omegas awed. Except, of course, for Phil’s.

Clint and Steve had gotten it into their heads, and Coulson had absolutely no idea how, that they were responsible for the double bond. That if they hadn’t become friends and gone into heat at the same time that Phil never would have fucked Steve and eventually fallen in love with him. Clint was an inevitability. Coming home to his omegas was something that Coulson longed for.

But they weren’t home. They were off on the other side of the world fighting the villain of the week. He called himself Doom or something equally as lame. Phil knew that when he got back, their quarters would be empty and there would be no one there to greet him, traditionally or otherwise. He would just have to sleep with his face buried in the pillow they usually shared.

His boys were absolutely the most precious thing that Phil could have ever possibly imagined. They were perfect together. Perfect for Phil. They fit around his heart and his cock and had wiggled themselves into every available corner of his mind. He had loved Clint before. And while he never would have said it out loud, he adored Clint now. Because Steve was his other half. Steve made Clint perfect and vice versa. And together they were perfect for Coulson. Watching them was beautiful. The way they moved when they cooked or sparred or danced or fucked was breath taking. Awe inspiring. Phil knew that those were the two people he had been destined to spend eternity with. If he were to subscribe to the ideas of destiny and eternity. 

Phil had eventually been able to get over the fact that it was Captain America in his bed and his mate’s arms. That the man who’d watched over Clint was more than just the hero that Coulson’s earliest fantasies had been about. That Steve Rogers was infinitely better than a costumed solider. The most important thing was that it had been Steve who’d befriended Clint and stayed with Clint and loved Clint after Phil had left him. Coulson knew he had left Clint, abandoned him, let their bond fade away. He knew all the pain he had caused the man he had always considered to be the love of his life. He knew that it had been Steve who had helped and held Clint. And Phil was nothing but thankful.

He let himself into their room at the Tower and toed off his shoes, loosened his tie, and removed his jacket. The apartment was way too quiet. Clint should be talking and Steve should be laughing. They should be burrowing themselves underneath Phil’s arms and holding hands against his stomach. But they weren’t there, Coulson reminded himself. He sank down on the middle of the couch and flipped on the TV and changed the channel from Cartoon Network to the local news station. He watched it without really listening as he checked his phone, there were no new texts or missed phone calls, but there was an email. He clicked on it, thinking it was from work because it had a S.H.I.E.L.D. encryption signature. The body of the email was blank but there was a video. Coulson downloaded it with what he considered to be a normal amount of apprehension. 

When the video started to play, all Phil could see was a hotel bed with nude man lying on it. He felt concerned and tiny bit creeped out. Then the camera shifted and Coulson smiled as Steve’s face took up the majority of the screen. “Hi Phil.” Steve said in his ever soft voice. Clint would call Phil by any number of names in bed. Daddy or Master. Sometimes, Steve would timidly play along, but mostly he would just say ‘Phil’ with a reverence that made Coulson want to cry. Phil felt like crying now as he heard one of his sweet boys say his name for the first time in a little over a week. “We missed you,” Steve continued over the video, “And we finally managed to stop fighting for a couple hours and we wanted to do something nice for you because it’s no fair that we get to be together and you’re at home all alone and...” Coulson heard Clint make a small sound somewhere off camera and Steve stopped talking and caught a breath. “Anyways, we, uh, wanted you to be able to at least watch us…”

Phil could almost feel the blush radiating off of Steve’s reddened cheeks. He wanted to kiss Steve and steel the blush away. “Steve,” Clint said, still off camera, “I think he’ll get the gist, just come over here.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

The camera moved again and then the shot was once again of a what Coulson could now tell was only a semi-nude Clint on a hotel bed and Steve climbed on top of him. Phil heard Steve give a soft ‘hey’ that Clint repeated back to him and then they were kissing, hands touching what they could find with their eyes closed. The sight and the wet, needy sounds had Phil reaching his free hand down to touch his dick through his pants. After a few minutes, Clint pushed Steve onto his back and moved to the end of the bed to readjust the camera. “You like what you’re seeing sir?” Clint asked, looking directly into the camera. Phil gulped and had to keep himself from vocally responding. Clint then crawled back on top of Steve and Coulson was met with the beautiful sight of Clint’s full ass. Phil really wanted to touch it, bite it, fuck it.

It was only a couple seconds later that Steve moved them forty-five degrees, so that Phil was looking at their profiles. Clint trailed kisses down Steve’s body, latching onto a nipple for a few seconds before continuing down to the v of Steve’s hips. Steve spread his legs and Clint settled in-between them, letting out a satisfied sigh as he mouthed over the bulge in Steve’s underwear. Phil wished he was there so much, or better yet, that they were back in New York, safe with him. He was also insanely jealous. And weirdly proud. Those were his boys, his omegas. 

Coulson leaned back against the couch and realized that he was straining to hear and see on his phone. It took all of his well-trained control to pause the video --on the ever gorgeous shot of Clint pulling down Steve’s underwear with his teeth-- find his laptop, and open the email and video up on that. Before he sat down, Phil decided to be proactive and take off his pants, he was already hard and by the look of things, there was only one real end to the video. 

He re-watched what he had already seen, heart still fluttering over Steve’s words. Over Steve. Phil gasped out loud when Clint swallowed down Steve’s cock like his throat was the mold it came from. Clint fisted the sheets and Steve thrust up into the heat of Clint’s mouth with no fear of accidently knotting it. 

From his spot on the couch in their apartment, idly jerking off, Phil could see that Clint was grinding against the bed, hips working in lazy circles as he fucked his mouth onto the thickness of Steve’s cock. Steve always made the smallest, most desperate sounds when he was close and they leaked through the speakers and filled up the apartment, driving Coulson to go from absent mindedly to aggressively stroking his own dick. Phil gripped the base of his cock tightly trying to not come as Steve did. Steve came with his perfect bitten-pink lips in a ‘o’, bucking desperately into Clint’s mouth, filling it with come that leaked out of the corners. 

Clint sat back and licked his lips, cleaning up the last traces of Steve’s sticky spill. The sight made both Steve and Phil groan. Steve reached for the other man in the room but Clint squirmed away when Steve’s hand grasped for his cock. “Holy shit.” Phil whispered as Clint spread his legs and a very large damp spot was revealed on the front of his underwear.   
“You-“ Steve started, sounding as awed as Phil felt, “You came while you were sucking me off?” The words barley registered to Phil as he came all over himself. Clint, his precious little omega, had come untouched because he was deep throating Phil’s other precious and not so little omega. It was all too much for Phil. 

They all breathed heavily for a few moments before Clint scooted closer to the camera, Steve following. “Hey Phil, hope you enjoyed. We miss you and we love you.” Steve nodded firmly in the background. “We’ll be home soon. Take care of yourself. Love you.”  
“Love you.” Steve added for good measure.

“Love you guys too.” Phil said to the empty room. He knew they’d come back safe. They always did. They’d come back together, glowing from the inside out. They’d come back home to him. Like they should. Like Phil needed them to.


End file.
